masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Barrier
Biotic Barriers use mass effect fields to protect a user from damage similar to that of a kinetic barrier, but with some unique characteristics. __TOC__ Mass Effect Barrier is a biotic talent available to Adepts, Sentinels, the Asari Scientist, and the Krogan Battlemaster; Barrier is unlockable for Vanguards. Barrier surrounds the user with a high-gravity mass effect field essentially strengthening the player's shields for a certain period of time (or until the extra points are taken off by damage, whichever comes first). Barriers do not protect against physical damage like melee attacks, debris or environmental hazards. In Mass Effect: Ascension, Hendel Mitra uses a Barrier to protect himself during an incident in the Jon Grissom Academy's cafeteria. The way Hendel uses Barrier is more akin to the in-game stationary geth barriers than in-game Barriers used by biotics. Talent Ranks #'Level 1:' Barrier: Absorbs: 400 points Duration: 10 sec Recharge Time: 60 sec Accuracy Cost: 80% #'Level 2:' Increases Barrier duration to 10.5 sec and shielding to 420. #'Level 3:' Increases Barrier duration to 11 sec and shielding to 440. #'Level 4:' Increases Barrier duration to 11.5 sec and shielding to 460. Unlocks Stasis (Adept). #'Level 5:' Increases Barrier duration to 12 sec and shielding to 480. Unlocks Stasis (Asari Scientist). #'Level 6:' Increases Barrier duration to 12.5 sec and shielding to 500. Unlocks Stasis (Sentinel, Krogan Battlemaster). #'Level 7:' Advanced Barrier: Absorbs: 700 points Duration: 16.5 sec Recharge Time: 50 sec Accuracy Cost: 80% #'Level 8:' Increases Barrier duration to 17 sec and shielding to 720. #'Level 9:' Increases Barrier duration to 17.5 sec and shielding to 740. #'Level 10:' Increases Barrier duration to 18 sec and shielding to 760. #'Level 11:' Increases Barrier duration to 18.5 sec and shielding to 780. #'Level 12:' Master Barrier: Absorbs: 1000 points Duration: 23 sec Recharge Time: 40 sec Accuracy Cost: 80% Specialization Bastions gain Barrier Specialization at level 9. Vanguard Shock Troopers gain Barrier Specialization at level 9. :Level 9: Barrier Specialization: Increases Barrier's shield strength and duration by 25%. Barrier will regenerate 40 shields per second. Classes These classes have access to the Barrier talent: *Adept *Sentinel *Vanguard Unlockable *Asari Scientist *Krogan Battlemaster Mass Effect 2 Barrier is a biotic power. Barrier spawns a mass effect field that soaks up huge amounts of damage. It is functionally the same as Fortification and Geth Shield Boost, and differs only slightly from the Improved evolution of the latter. Barrier, being a biotic ability, is eligible for Biotic Upgrades (such as Cool Down), while Fortification is not. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +25.00% of maximum shields *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +50.00% of maximum shields *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +75.00% of maximum shields Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Barrier *Your barrier is nearly impenetrable, shrugging off even heavy weapons. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +100.00% of maximum shields Improved Barrier *Your barrier lasts a few critical seconds longer. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 180.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +75.00% of maximum shields Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training *Jacob Taylor (Loyalty Power) Player Notes *In Mass Effect 2, both barrier evolutions already have a duration far in excess of their cooldown. More duration is therefore redundant (the Barrier can simply be refreshed if it is about to lapse), making Heavy Barrier the better evolution choice in general. *Barrier is unique among the four Mass Effect 2 "armor powers" (the other three being Tech Armor, Fortification, and Geth Shield Boost) in that it does not have an activation animation. This absence is actually an advantage, as it means that Shepard can activate Barrier while stunned/under fire - for example, while staggered by a pyro's flame stream. It also fits the mental flavor of a biotic ability. *Barrier and most of the other armour powers are able to be activated when your shields are down, thus giving you a quick recharge of your barrier. However, be wary that health does not recover from this and should the barrier go down before you are able to regenerate your normal armour, your health will still be compromised. *If choosing this talent for a Soldier, then the long duration is very helpful since this allows for a greater use of Adrenaline Rush without the cooldown for Powers getting in the way. Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Reinforce armor with this biotic field. Detonate the field to lift and dangle nearby targets. Reduce all forms of damage taken. Slows power use by 60%. Rank 1: Barrier *'Recharge Speed': 10 sec *'Damage Reduction': 15% (25% multiplayer) *'Blast Damage': 90 *'Blast Radius': 3 m Rank 2: Recharge Increase recharge speed after detonation by 25%. *'Recharge Speed': 8 sec Rank 3: Blast Effect Increase damage, force, and radius of the detonation by 20%. *'Damage Reduction': 15% *'Blast Damage': 135 *'Blast Radius': 4.5 m Rank 4: Blast Effect/Barrier Strength Blast Effect Increase damage, force, and radius of the detonation by 30%. *'Damage Reduction': 15% *'Blast Damage': 162 *'Blast Radius': 5.4 m Barrier Strength Decrease damage taken by 5%. *'Damage Reduction': 20% (30% multiplayer) Rank 5: Shield Recharge/Power Synergy Shield Recharge Increase shield regeneration rate by 15% while Barrier is active. Power Synergy Increase damage and force by 25% (30% multiplayer) while Barrier is active. Rank 6: Power Recharge/Barrier Strength Power Recharge Reduce power speed penalty by 30%. Barrier Strength Increase damage protection by 10%. *'Damage Reduction': 30% (40% with "Barrier Strength" upgrade) Player Notes *Barrier activates instantly, with no character animation; the screen turns bluish-purple for a few seconds and this eventually disappears. *Detonation of Barrier is instantaneous, but leaves the player exposed for a short while as a short animation of the character throwing his/her head backwards is shown. Availability *'Single Player:' Kaidan Alenko, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' Krogan Battlemaster, Krogan Shaman Category:Talents Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3